Ice Master
by Write-To-You
Summary: After Caitlin debuts as an honorary, real life superhero, Cisco is quite serious about finding her a proper, Ice-Master worthy name. Just... not Ice-Master. (Speed And Cold #4! FINALLY!)


**Author's Note: HahaHA I am BACK!**

 **I cannot** ** _believe_** **how long it's been since I've written a Snowbarry story that's not Snowbarry-Season 2! I figured this one would be suitable for getting back into the game. Sorry if the long wait forces you to go back and reread the other Speed and Cold stories... actually, not sorry :D It's not** ** _that_** **much of a chore to reread them.**

Now that Caitlin was a real superhero, there came a problem. Not the kind of problem that included surgery or panic... but a problem all the same.

The annoying thing was-to Cisco, anyway- that the source of the problem didn't seem to think that problem was even a problem.

Ah _well_. Whether Caitlin thought she deserved a proper, honest to goodness, really, _really good_ superhero name or not, Cisco was going to give one to her.

"It's got to be perfect." He ranted, pacing back and forth in front of Caitlin and her desk.

She glanced up from her computer, sighing at the overused conversation topic. Cisco had brought up her superhero name at least 5 times already that week, and as she told him _every single time_ , "Cisco, I really don't care what you call me. It's not like I'm changing my real name or something."

Cisco let out a groan, rolling his eyes dramatically. "Here's the deal, Caitlin. Having a good superhero name is just as important- maybe _more_ important- then having a good "real name". Think about Barry, for instance: Iris coined him as "the Streak", but his performance was instantly better when the name changed to the Flash."

Caitlin squinted, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. "Um... no it didn't, Cisco."

" _Point being_." Cisco avoided, throwing his hands in the air. "You need a good superhero name, and I will not rest until I have found you one that is perfect and suitable for your powers."

At that moment, Barry entered the room in a flash of speed lighting. He pecked Caitlin's lips and grinned at Cisco. "Did somebody say superhero name?"

"How did you even hear that?" Caitlin asked, bewildered.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, which wasn't an answer (really at all), but it was cute so Caitlin let the question drop. "If we are talking superhero names, I gotta be in on this." Barry took a seat, crossing his arms and grinning wider.

"We aren't-" Caitlin stuttered, "Cisco was just- I don't _need_ a superhero name!"

"Of course you do!" Cisco tutted, grabbing his tablet from his desk and opening up a new section on the Notes app. "Alright, Scarlett Speedster. Ideas?"

"Let's see..." Barry frowned thoughtfully, drumming his fingers on his knee. "What are things that have to do with cold?"

"Snow." Cisco suggested.

"Haha, we should call you Miss Snow!" Barry said, breaking into howls of laughter at his own terrible joke.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and groaned, "Barry, then _everyone would know who I was_."

"Fair point." Barry sighed in disappointment. "I dunno; I thought it was pretty good."

"Moooving on..." Cisco said, typing 'Snow' onto his document. "What else? Ice... Freeze... Cold... Winter... Frost."

"All good, all good." Barry nodded his approval. "Now let's put them together."

"Boys..." Caitlin sighed, seeing that this could go nowhere good. "This _really_ isn't necessary."

"Of course it is, my love." Barry smiled, patting her hand. "Now let the masters work."

"Excuse me?" Cisco raised his eyebrow. "Master _s_? I seem to remember that I was the one who came up with every single metahuman name we currently have locked in the pipeline."

"Except for Rainbow Rider and the Everyman!" Caitlin reminded him.

"Yeah, well, the Everyman is no longer in the Pipeline." Cisco shot back. "Because he's _dead_."

"Fair point."

"Getting back to hero names..." Barry directed, because that kind of conversation led to Harrison Wells and Eobard Thawn and he didn't feel like talking about them today. "How about... Miss Snowflake?"

"Ooh, cute." Cisco nodded, typing it up. "A little bit tame, though, no one would be very scared."

"We don't _want_ people to be scared." Caitlin said. "That's why were not going with Killer Frost, remember?"

"True, true." Cisco bobbed his head up and down for a moment in acknowledgement. "Now. Let's see what I can come up with. First up... name combinations! Cold Freeze. Cold Front. Winter Snow. Winter Frost. Snowstorm."

Caitlin perked up. "Ooh, I kind of like that last one."

"Snowstorm and Firestorm. Fitting." Cisco noticed.

Barry frowned, and Caitlin immediately shook her head. "No. It's too close. Becoming... this hero is opening a new page in my life. No ties."

"Noted." Cisco promptly put the idea in the "no" category. "How about the other ones?"

"Mmm..." Caitlin got up so she could look over his shoulder at the short list they had already come up with. "Cold Front is kind of cool. Cold Freeze is awful, no offense. And put Winter Snow and Winter Frost in the "maybe" category, too."

"On it." Cisco began putting command X to good use as he copy and pasted the names in their spots. "Barry! Ideas."

"Uhhhh... Blizzard?"

"Too close to the DQ ice cream." Caitlin said.

"How about... _White_ Blizzard?" Cisco suggested with a mysterious wave of his hands.

"No." Caitlin told him flatly. "I am breaking the streak of putting colors before superhero names and thinking that they're better."

"See?" Cisco beamed at her. "This is exactly why we're friends."

Barry sent them both weird looks and continued his brainstorming. "Mmm... Icy! Icy Woman. Snow Woman. Ice Girl-"

"We're are _keeping it at Woman_ , thank you." Caitlin glared. "I'm 25 and I don't need people thinking that I'm any younger."

Cisco snorted with laughter and scanned over the list. "Sorry, dude, I'm vetoing all of those. There are way too many superhero names out there- _especially_ on Earth 38- that have an adjective and then "girl" or "woman" or "man" or "boy" after them."

"Fine." Barry huffed. "You do one."

"How about... Frostbite?" Cisco suggested. "Ooh, that one's great!"

"Yeah, but frostbite _hurts_!" Caitlin protested. "We might as well just call me Killer Frost!"

"I agree with Caitlin."

"You're just sore that I didn't take any of your ideas, and that mine are way better." Cisco teased. Barry stuck out his tongue.

"Alright." Cisco frowned in concentration. "Next we need to think about things that people do in the snow."

"Snowball fight!"

"No."

"Snowman!"

"No."

"Um, Igloo...?"

"No _way_."

"How about Snow Angel?" Caitlin suggested, tilting her head to the side. "That's something that people love to do in the snow, and I bet you could come up with a pretty costume for that, Cisco."

Cisco made a gagging motion. "Snow Angel?!" He scoffed. "You're going to get such a weak street rep that the _bank robbers_ will be laughing when you come to save the day."

Caitlin frowned at him. "Well, I don't want to be anything violent. Didn't Kara tell you about how everyone was scared of James when he first became the Guardian?"

"It's the voice modulator, obviously." Cisco rolled his eyes. "For real- if he's going to go to all that trouble making that thing, why doesn't he cover his eyes?!"

"I don't cover my eyes." Barry pouted. "And I actually like Snow Angel, for the record. I think you'd look very nice in a white dress."

Caitlin smiled sweetly, then choked, realizing _exactly_ what he had just said.

Cisco mimed gagging again, evaded Barry's shoulder-punch, and went back to his list. "Alright... let's get back to work. Ooh! Ooh! I've got it: Crystal Frost."

Barry and Caitlin exchanged looks. "Huh." Caitlin nodded. "I actually kind of like that."

Cisco hurriedly wrote it down in the "maybe" column.

"How about just 'Frost'?" Barry asked hesitantly. "I mean, I know it's kind of boring, but then we'd have Flash, Frost, and Vibe..."

"That has more of a ring to it that Flash, Crystal Frost, and Vibe." Cisco admitted. "Or Vibe, Crystal Frost and Flash. Or Vibe, Flash, and Crystal Frost. Or-"

"Yes, _yes_ , Cisco, we get it." Caitlin interrupted, rolling her eyes over at Barry, who grinned.

"But it's so _boring_." Cisco continued, heedless of her wordless teasing.

"Try it in different languages." Barry suggested, pulling up a search engine. "Hmmmmm... some of these are kind of impossible for me to say... and we aren't going with any character ones, because then no one could write them down. And it still has to make sense or nobody is going to get why the name is what it is."

He kept searching, and Cisco pulled up the same link to get to work as well. They were quiet for a minute.

Barry grinned suddenly. "Hey, look! In Yoruba and Javanese, the word Frost doesn't even change! So we were saying it in a different language with out even knowing it."

"Same with Swedish." Cisco pointed out, still on the first group of translations. "And Icelandic. _And_ Danish. _And_ Slovenian and Norwegian!"

"Neat." Caitlin commented. "See, the word Frost isn't so boring, after all."

"Yeah, it's probably the only one on here that's repeated more then once in these translations." Barry agreed.

"I dunno, I kinda like Vorst." Cisco grinned. "It's Dutch."

"Vorst?" Caitlin made a face. "I sound like an evil German scientist."

"It's _Dutch_!"

"We could just drop off the t." Barry pointed out. "Fros. That's Malay. Malasion? Malay."

"You _know_ that would just get put off as a typo." Caitlin said. "No, I'd say we stick with Frost."

"Alright." Cisco let out a sigh, a little disappointed, but also satisfied with their conclusion. "Frost it is."

3 weeks later, Barry and Caitlin went out to fight the newest metahuman. When Caitlin got back to her computer, her phone was completely blown up with Twitter notifications from ComputerRamon's "site a metahuman" page.

'ComputerRamon' tweeted a picture: _Let's hear it for FlashFrost!_

 **Author's Note: Alright! Name credit time!**

 **UTOPIAN ANGEL: White Blizzard, Miss Snowflake**

 **Matthew G Given: Frostbite**

 **prankprincess123: Crystal Frost (off of a tumblr post), Frost in different languages**

 **Guest: Snow Angel**

 **FamilyMagician: Ice, Ice-Woman, Frost-Woman**

 **Guest: Frostbite, Snowstorm, Frost**

 **Thank you all for your great ideas! I ended up just going with Frost, as you saw, but all of your names were super awesome :)**


End file.
